A display device such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic electroluminescent display device has a display area in which pixels are arranged and a peripheral area which surrounds the display area. Peripheral circuits which drive the pixels are arranged in the peripheral area.
Recently, various techniques for narrowing the frame of the display device have been considered. To narrow the frame of the display device, the area of the peripheral area needs to be reduced by arranging the peripheral circuits more efficiently.